


When the Memories Hit You

by cherry_blossom712



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), De-Realization, Dreams Past, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Lab Experiment, Lab Rat Dream, Mental Abuse, Mentioned Characters, NIGHTMARE?!, Nightmare, The author is literally so tired, brief descriptions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_blossom712/pseuds/cherry_blossom712
Summary: _PLEASE READ TAGS! IF ANY OF THOSE MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, DONT READ_------------------------------------------------------------------------Dream regained enough strength to walk over and pick up the folder. He opened it up to the first page. Dream smacked his hand to his mouth and dropped the folder, papers going everwhere.No... Dream thought with horror. Not many things scared him. But this... this was terrifying.The page that he had read was now on the ground amongst the other papers. But it was the only one with a picture on it. The title read;Operation: Nightmare
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	1. An Intro into a Dark Past

**Author's Note:**

> ****HEY MAKE SURE TO READ TAGS!!! If you are sensitive to certain topics- DONT READ****
> 
> First chapter will be really short but the others will be longer, Idrk where I am going with this fic, but I'm excited to write it.  
> Okay thats all :) 
> 
> I like hurting Dream. Its just fun

Flashing lights blinded Dream. Pain shot through his body, causing a massive migrane. He felt like he was tumbling down a rocky mountain, falling and falling. It never seemed to stop. He tried to scream- but he couldn't open his mouth. What was happening?

Dream remembers finally reaching the end of the white abyss. He slammed into another white substance- Quartz maybe? Dream layed face down on the cool floor. He felt like kissing the ground- but that would be pretty gross. Plus the fact Dream had no energy to even lift a finger. The falling had really drained him. Not even two minutes of laying on the ground, Dream slipped into slumber, not even bothering looking around to see where he was. He was exhausted.

* * *

After who knows how long, Dream's eyes fluttered open. He recognized the floor and slowly lifted his head to try and look around before flopping it down again- His head was throbbing. After maybe an hour or two, Dream finally collected himself into a sitting position on the ground.

He was wearing his dark green cloak that had flakes of gold gently weaved into it. Underneath he wore a black short sleeved turtleneck. He wore black cargo pants that had many pockets- filled with an assortment of knives and potions. Strapped to his back was a very well made netherite axe. Dream had crafted it himself and needless to say, it was one of the best axe's ever crafted. It shone maliciously. It had the enchantments enrgaved onto it with tiny letters, and it had a name; _Nightmare_. And of course, Dream accesorized himself with the porcelain smiley face mask. It haunted many people, but brought comfort to the man wearing it. The cloak and mask covered most of his hair, but in between the two clothing items, fluffy dirty brown hair poked out.

Dream looked around and noticed he was in a giant white room, huge iron doors was to the left of where he was sitting. The only other thing in the room was a rolling table with many sharp obects on it; and chair with straps. Another item on the cart interested Dream, it was a folder, filled with paper.

Dream regained enough strength to walk over and pick up the folder. He opened it up to the first page. Dream smacked his hand to his mouth and dropped the folder, papers going everwhere. 

_No..._ Dream thought with horror. Not many things scared him. But this... this was terrifying.

The page that he had read was now on the ground amongst the other papers. But it was the only one with a picture on it. The title read;

**_Operation: Nightmare_ **

And the picture that followed was the face of a beaten up kid. Scars and bruises littered his face. Dark eye bags hanged low underneath those dull pine-green eyes. Freckles were barely visible.

The kid that the picture was taken of; was 8 year old Dream.


	2. Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are so brave, Dream." The Dream in the chair melted into the touch. She was about to say more before the man with the clipboard interrupted.
> 
> "Step away from it. You know the rules." The woman gave Dream a sad and forced smile before getting up and walking to stand behind the man who spoke.
> 
> "It" Dream thought with disgust. They didn't even think of him as a person, did they? Poor little Arien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HelloOooOooOOo!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Why_ was he here?

Dream realized he had been holding his breath and he gasped for air, clutching his chest. He never bothered to look down at the other papers that had fallen. He didn't need to. Also, he would probably break down if he read them.

Suddenly the huge iron doors crawled open, it sounded like it was dragging against the ground. In walked five or six men in white lab coats. One cursed underneath his breath, picking up and organizing the scattered papers before tucking them neatly back inside the folder. They all seemed to mind-less. They set everything up in an orderly fashion- almost robotic like. it was as if they did this every day. And the truth is, they did indeed do this every day.

What was strange was the fact that they seemed to have no idea Dream was there at all. If they did, they completely ignored him. 

Two gaurds, dressed in all black entered the room, their hands rested on a pistol in their holsters, seemlingly unbothered. Another man in a white coat walked in, holding a clipboard. Then Dream's heart broke when a small frail little boy walked in after them. His clothes hung loosely around his skin. It looked like he hadn't eaten in a long time. The kid was Dream. The Dream that was well fed watched with sad eyes. He couldn't see the kids face, as he kept his gaze to the ground as they walked. Two more gaurds followed the boy before stopping by the doors to close them. They stayed there while the other two continued to lead.

Finally, a woman walked in. She was wearing a white coat as well, but she seemed far more gentle than the others. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, and so was her hair; besides the barely-visible streaks of grey that had appeared over time from stress. Despite that, she was young and her skin glowed. She had a motherly aura to her, and she snuck a small smile to the boy when she entered. He seemed to lower his shoulders just a bit.

Dream's eyes filled with tears but he refused to release them. His chest suddenly felt tight and he let out a choked sob. His heart seemed to melt inside of him. She was Willow. She was his caretaker. He wrapped his arms around himself, longing for her warm hugs. She was always nice to him while he was trapped here. Sometimes she even snuck in a small caramel candy just for him. Caramel was his favorite. She even somehow convinced the people in authority to give him a pillow to sleep on once in a while. And, if he was lucky, a blanket. But she always looked tired and a bit beaten up afterwards, so he never asked for the precious items. Dream loved her, and she loved Dream. But that would eventually be her undoing. She wasn't supposed to be particularly nice to Dream, only heal him and give him a somewhat sense of comfort. She called him Arien sometimes, which Dream learned that it meant "An enchanted or Dreamy person". He looked up to her as his mom, almost.

8 year old Dream was seated in the small chair where his arms and legs got restrained, he didn't put up a fight. He seemed exhausted. Willow walked over and crouched down and put her hand to his small cheek. "You are so brave, Dream." The Dream in the chair melted into the touch. Willow was about to say more before the man with the clipboard interrupted.

"Step away from it, Willow. You know the rules." Willow gave Dream a sad and forced smile before getting up and walking to stand behind the man who spoke.

_It_ Dream thought with disgust. They didn't even think of him as a person, did they? Poor little Arien.

The man muttered things to one of his fellow men in coats. Dream heard something along the lines of "Brain activity" and "Blood sample". Once Dream processed this, one of the men were already extracting a small amount of blood from the boy's arm. Little Dream flinched but his expression stayed the same; blank. But he eventually stirred when he saw another person bring out a bunch of cords, all connected into a round shaped bowl type thing that has small, barely visible spikes on it. 8 year old Dream shook his head and whimpered. "Please No..." 

Willow gave forced smile, trying to comfort small Dream. The older Dream shook his head slowly. Was he really re-living his past? Why? How?

A scream broke the silence, Dream snapped his head over to the Dream in the chair, the tiny spiked bowl was places over his head and waves of electricity shot through them. Arien (8 year old Dream) writhed in his seat, begging for Willow to help him. Willow sadly stared at the little boy, and present-day Dream did the same. The men were gathering all of Dream's thoughts and writing them down, catching every detail. They needed everything they could get in order to create their weapon _Nightmare_.

Suddenly, Dream was engulfed in light once more, the migrane coming back. Was he going home, finally? Or was he going to visit more memories? Dream silently hoped for the first option. It had only been a year since he had escaped that _place_ so all of his memories consisted of it. Dream would do anything to sit on a comortable sofa right now, sipping hot cocoa and watching a movie with Sapnap and George. But deep down, Dream knew that wouldn't happen. Not yet at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I am excited to write more!
> 
> Please leave comments! It really motivates me to keep writing these :)
> 
> Twitter: Gracie_Rosebush


	3. Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He could feel, but he couldn't move. This feeling was all too familiar. He never wanted this to.happen again. But here he was"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter, its 2 a.m so sorry if there are any mistakes in it, I did no proof reading at all xD

This time Dream was able to scream as he fell. Again, the blinding light surrounded him. He clamped his eyes shut, his cloak catching wind and snapping him in different directions. It didnt seem _as_ overwhelming this time around, but it was still terrifying. 

Dream slammed onto the ground, a loud bang echoed off the walls and rang in his ears. For some reason his cloak was gone now. Where? Dream didn't know. His head throbbed once again. His mind felt _different._ It was his thoughts, definitely. But it felt all jumbled, like it had been put in a blender. 

He slowly stood up and took in his surroundings. He wasn't in the white room anymore, instead the walls had a gray tint to them and the ceiling hung low. The smell was putrid, dream pinched his nose. After he realised what he was doing, he noticed his mask was gone. He realized he was hungry and exhausted. Maybe a bit of sleep would do the trick?

Maybe an three hours or so had gone by, Dream didn't really know before he woke up. He heard the click of a door and people in white lab coats came in. Then realization hit him like a truck. Dream was in his old holding cell. 

What was even more strange... The people could see him. Before Dream had time to process everything, he was yanked off the ground by his arms and shives through the door.

Was he...? No he couldn't be. How could he be back? The only explanation Dream had was that he was in the body of past-Dream.

But he was much taller now. Dream was eye-level with one of the men in that was dragging him along. 

They entered a hallway with more white walls. It was hard to stay awake, Dream realized with sudden concern. He was pushed into another room, similar to the white room with giant doors he had seen before, but this one was smaller. Dream was shoved into a chair, this kne didn't have straps, though. Before Dream could react, the scientist had locked him in the room by himself. A study window was in front of him, in peered a man. He was slim, and was also wearing a coat, but the other scientists flanked him. He had a brown beard with hazel eyes. Dream's chest tightened when he realized who this was. It was mind of hazy, but he knew that this was the person conducting everything that was happening to Dream. He was responsible for what Dream had been going through. 

"Number 3." A intercom blared. It was the man. "Please stay seated. Consequences will be made if you disobey." His voice was stern and Dream got chills. 

Suddenly a sort of white gas filled the air. Dream suddenly felt like he wasn't himself. At all. He felt like his body was being taken over by a new being. He started to move without his own consent. He tried crying out but he wasnt even able to move his mouth. His body went still, and he thought he saw the man smile. 

Scientists walked in from the door, Dream wanted so badly to just punch them in the face. But he couldn't move. Even if he could he knew he would be locked up in his cell for days with complete silence and little to no food. Yeah. He didnt want that.

Dreams mind had been overrun, replaced with something that reeked with evil. The scientists once again grabbed him by the arms, with a lot more force now. His body seemed to be replenished. 

He could feel. But he couldn't move. This feeling was all too familiar, he had never wanted to feel like this again, but here he was. 

He drowned in his thoughts, not being able to control his own body. Dream (but...not Dream) walked, tall and confident. He was met by the man at the other side of the rooms doors. Dream was finally able to pin point his name; It was Carlyle. The head of the operation. 

Carlyle greeted him, but Dream(?) said nothing back. "Today is a day of training," the man said. "you will be out into a room with many others where I will expect you to exceed in what you were made for." He said this with so much power and control over his voice. Not-Dream nodded. He felt the fingers of the scientists dig into his skin as they followed Carlyle to the "Red Room"

He was once again pushed into an empty room, other than a very small table with a extremely sharp dagger placed upon it. Another glass wall separated him and the scientists. Not-Dream slightly looked over. Dream tried to claw his way out of his mind and get his body back, it was no use. 

Suddenly a giant door lowered into the ground, closing with a bang. Around 25 people stumbled into the room. They looked at Dream viciously, they all had weapons on them. Bows and arrows, swords, daggers, some even had axes. 

Without hesitation, Dreams body jerked towards the dagger on the table. A smirk tugged at his lips as he swiftly picked it up. He twirled it in his fingers before colliding with a another human. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written about combat before so, lets see how this next chapter goes. Once again, sorry for any mistakes. Its 3 a.m now and I didn't do any proof reading but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter: @Gracie_Roebush

**Author's Note:**

> :')
> 
> Please leave comments! They really motivate me to write <3
> 
> Twitter: @Gracie_Rosebush


End file.
